


Set, Breathe, Play

by Kombucha



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Kara plays the snare drum, Marching Band AU bc why not, minor Mon-El/Mike, other character appearances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kombucha/pseuds/Kombucha
Summary: Kara Danvers has been best friends with Lena Luthor for years. Recently, she's realized that she's developed some romantic feelings for Lena, and has come to believe that she might feel the same way. Kara planned to reveal her feelings to Lena after Friday's marching band reahersal, but she learns some news that puts Kara in a tough position. She must either risk rejection, or help Lena prepare for her date with Jack Spheer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fic, so I hope you guys will enjoy this. Basically, this story was inspired by a tumblr post I saw a few months ago. Popular girl helps shy girl score a date with shy girl's love interest,and along the way, popular girl developes feelings for shy girl and they end up together. This is my version of that post, with some marching band added into it so you guys can experince something new. I deeply apologize for any errors! Hope you guys enjoy.

It was a warm late summer day at National City High School, and the sun was beating down on the backs of the school's marching band. Lucy Lane stood at the edge of the large silent group. They all watched her attentively. 

Kara adjusted the snare drum's harness on her shoulders and pulled out her sticks.

"Band, a-ten-hut!" Lucy called out, strong and clear.

Kara hit her snare once after the order from the drum major was called. The entire band quickly snapped to attention with their backs straight and chins up towards the horizon. 

Lucy glanced around the band in front of her before shouting,"Band, dissmissed!" 

"Thank you, sir!" The entire band replied. The group quickly disassembled and headed back to the band room.

Kara sighed in relief and quickly set her snare drum down onto the field. She sprawled down next to the drum and shut her eyes breathing in deeply. The grass scratched against Kara's bare arms and legs but she didn't mind. Her shoulders were sore and her feet felt swollen.

Someone chuckled above her and Kara slowly squinted her eyes up at the looming figure.

"You alright there, Danvers?"

"Of course!" Kara replied. "Just trying to get my second wind from down here."

Lucy laughed. "Well you better get it fast. The engineering club gets out soon."

Kara gasped and shot right up. "Crap, you're right!" She scrambled to get her drum back onto her shoulders.

"You're finally gonna ask her out, huh?" Lucy looked at her friend proudly. " About time, Danvers."

The blonde blushed and bowed her head. Lucy reached a hand out to place on her friends shoulder.

"Hey." Kara looked back up at Lucy. "From what I've seen, Luthor's crazy about you, too." She can see the confidence in her friend's eyes. "There's no way she'll say no. Go get your girl, Kara."

With those words, Kara flashed Lucy her trademark smile and pulled Lucy into a tight hug. After a few moments, she pulled away and began to rush back to the band room. "Talk to you later, Lucy!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Kara entered the room and hastily stowed her snare drum away in her locker. She turned to grab her backpack and slammed into the person directly behind. She landed on the floor with an "Oomph!" and her glasses flying off her face. Rubbing her nose, she looked up to see Mike holding up her glasses.

"Dropped something?" he smirked.

Kara huffed and tried not to grimace as she stood up. She grabbed her glasses and shoved them back onto her face.

"Did you need something, Mike? I'm kinda in a rush." she asked, crossing her arms.

Mike cleared his throat and reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. I was wondering, Kara, if you'd be able to stay after school next to help me out with my snare part?" He flashed her a smile. "Then afterwards, we can grab a bite to eat." 

She sighed inwardly and adjusted her glasses before replying, "Sure I can. I know you're new to the drum this year, but I'd have to pass on the food."

The tall boy laughed. "You, Kara Danvers, passing up food? That's a first!"

Kara chuckled meekly. "Yeah, well, I have some other things going on. I also really have to leave so if you'll excuse me?"

"Oh yeah! Sure, uh, see you next week."

She quickly moved past him, slinging her backpack on to one shoulder. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Alex.

After two rings, she answered.

"Did you ask her?!" Alex shouted into the reciever.

Kara laughed as she walked through the halls of the school. "Not yet! The club hasn't been realeased yet."

"Aw, look at my baby sis. Finally gonna woman up." She cooed.

"Ugh, I know! I have no idea how it took me so long to do this." she grumbled, kicking at an empty water bottle that was nearby. Filled with sudden guilt, she quickly picked it up and tossed it into the recycling bin.

"Your obliviousness to even your own feelings might have been an obstacle." Alex teased.

"At least I've figured them out!" 

Alex laughed. "Only after some serious interventions from me and your friends!"

Kara pouted. "You said you wouldn't bring that up again."

"Sorry, Kara, you were asking for it. Oh, crap." There was some rustling on the other end. "I've got to go now, sis. Love you, and good luck!"

"Thanks, Alex. Love you too! See you later today?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Definitely. Bye, kiddo."

The phone clicked signaling that ALex had hung up. She glanced around and realized she was outisde of the classroom the club was being held in.

Kara slid down against the wall and onto the floor. Minutes passed and anxiety had started to pool in her stomach. She began to pat her legs and practiced her snare solo to calm her nerves. 

The classroom door suddenly flew open and Kara jumped to her feeet. The students filed out of the classroom quickly. Kara spotted Lena and her heart swelled as she grinned at her friend so hard her cheecks hurt. Lena noticed Kara and smiled back just as wide.

"Kara!" she nearly shouted. She drew the blonde into a tight hug. Kara smiled into it as she buried her face into her friends neck. They swayed slightly together in the noisy hallway. "I need to tell you about something tha just happened today!"

The blonde pulled back. "Really? What is it?" she asked earnestly.

Lena bit her lip and glanced around before pulling Kara slightly closer to her.

Kara blushed faintly and her pulse quickened as she stared dreamily at Lena. The dark haired girl took a deep breath and spoke softly with a wide smile.

Kara's face fell and felt her whole world shatter as she comprehended Lena's words

"Jack Spheer wants to take me out on a date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, jeez. I know I said that I had a lot more time on my hands but I somehow got really busy?? Also, I'm going on a trip this weekend which will make me even busier, so here ya go friends! A new installment :)

After Lena delivered the news, the rest of her words didn't register with Kara. She felt as though she was submerged in frigid water and her hearing was muffled. She could only stare blankly at Lena's mouth and fight to keep any tears that began to prick at eyes. After a few moments, Kara was able to tune back into what her friend was saying, which was her name being called.

"Kara?" The brunette looked back and forth between the blonde's eyes. "Are you okay? Your eyes are kind of red."

Kara blinked and quickly rubbed at her eyes to remove any tears and knocked her glasses off her face in the process. 

"Oh shoot." She chuckled weakly as she bent to retrieve her glasses. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just windy out on the field today and some dirt had got in my eyes."

As she placed her glasses back on her face, Lena watched her friend with concern. 

"Are you sure?"

Kara waved her off. "Totally. One hundred percent. What were you saying." 

Lena didn't look convinced but she continued on.

"I was saying that Jack wanted to give me a few days to think about going out with him. I was asking for your opinion on whether or not I should accept?"

_'No! Go on a date with me instead!'_  was what she wanted to say.

"Uh, I don't know?" She replied with a shrug.

Lena blinked slowly at the blonde.

Kara scrambled for a better reply, but her mouth did not seem to work. "I mean d-do you like the guy? It would seem weird to go on a date with someone you don't lo-like, right?"

Lena began to smile now. "Well, I don't know if I do yet. Jack has been really kind and charming since i joined the club, and he's been one of the few people that aren't intimidated by my last name at this school." The brunette was looking down at the floor, fidgeting with her hands. "It's nice to feel like a normal kid you know?" Lena was looking back Kara now with a small blush tinting her cheeks. 

Kara felt a sudden surge of jealousy and sadness that was coiled around her body. She clenched her fists and could feel her nails piercing the skin.  _'I thought I treated you normally too, Lena.'_ She though bitterly and chastised herself. Plastering on a fake smile, she relaxed her fists. 

"I know what you mean."

Lena sighed wistfully and linked her arm through Kara's and lead them out of the halls. "I think I might accept." She said after a while.

Kara's heart shattered a little more and it her lip to stop the oncoming tears.

"Really?" The blonde forced out.

"Yeah." Lena replied and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. They were nearing  the student parking lot when Kara jumped from Kara with a gasp. "You'll have to help me!"

"What?"

Lena grabbed one of Kara's hands and held it between her own. "I don't know how to act on a date. I've never even been on a date before!" Lena tugged Kara closer. "I'll need you to help me prepare for the date. You'll help me won't you? Oh, Kara, say you will?" She pleaded with a desperate look in her eyes.

Kara wanted to refuse.  _"It's a bad idea to involve myself in this. How does she expect me to help her go on a date with someone else when I feel this way about her?'_  She wanted to cry and wallow in her room with Alex while they ate vast amounts of pot-stickers,pizza,and ice cream. But she looked into Lena's eyes and found that she couldn't refuse. With a deep shuddering breath, she replied.

"Of cours-"

Kara couldn't even finish her sentence before a high pitched squeal (She's never made Lena squeal before, and had it been under better circumstances, she would have basked in the sound) and a pair of arms embracing the blonde tightly interrupted her.

"Oh, thank you!" Lena pulled away and glanced at her watch. "Listen, I've got to head home, but I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" She pulled Kara into another tight hug and began walking to her car.

Kara stood there dazed, watching as the girl she liked (loved?) walked away. Tears began to slowly leak from her eyes and she furiously swiped them away. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Alex asking her to come pick her up. Kara sat down on one of the nearby benches and put her earphones on to listen to her music. Her phone vibrated in her hand.

**Alex :** _Are you okay?_  

**Kara:**   _No._  

**Alex:** _OMW. Be there in five._

* * *

 

They arrived at their home fifteen minutes later after a mostly silent car ride. Alex had tried getting Kara to tell her what had happened, but the blonde only stared out the car window. Once they entered the house, Kara slowly trudged up the stairs and entered her room, closing it gently behind her. Eliza appeared by Alex's side with a questioning look. 

Alex only shrugged. "She hasn't said a word about what happened, but I think it's bad."

Eliza put a comforting arm over Alex's shoulders and led her to the living room. "I think the best thing she needs right now is some time to be alone. We'll check up on her later, but we can't force her to open up. She'll tell us when she's ready."

Alex nodded and Eliza smiled. She rubbed Alex's shoulders and headed back into the yard. Alex watched her go and sighed heavily before plopping down on the couch.

Upstairs, Kara was sobbing into her pillows. Eventually, she drifted off into a miserable slumber. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update again the next weekend, or possibly sooner, so see you guys until then :) I also have a tumblr so if you guys want to follow me, find me at lenas-kombucha . I haven't really posted anything, but I think I'll be posting in the near future :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own!!

It was 5:43 on a Saturday morning when Kara woke up. Her head pounded and her throat felt hoarse. Underneath the covers, she felt as though she were suffocating under their heat. Kara threw off the covers, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Surveying the darkened room she located her tossed phone on the floor and picked it up. Squinting under the phone's light, Kara found she had messages from her friends last night.

**Winnie the Poooooh:** How'd it go today? She say yes??

**Major Lane:** Chill, Winslow, they're probably out together right now ;)

**Major Lane:** Seriously tho, how'd it go

**Board James:** Don't you guys have anything better to do?

**Board James:** We already know what the outcome was gonna be 

**Winnie the Poooooh:** Nothing wrong with wanting to know the details of our best friend's love lives

**Major Lane:** Yeah Jimmy, don't act like ur not interested

**Major Lane:** But u do have a point. Let's lay off until she tells us the news. Congrats anyway Kara!

**Winnie the Poooooh:** Say hi to Lena for us ;) ;)

Kara stared blankly at her phone until it locked on its own. Blinking at the sudden darkness, she unsteadily crawled up off the bed and into the hallway. Quietly, she made her way downstairs and headed down to the basement.

When Kara first moved in with the Danvers', she went down to the basement to explore and came across a dusty, old snare drum, and she began to use it constantly whenever she felt overwhelmed with emotion. A few months later, she came home after school one day to discover that the basement was completely transformed. The room that used to be surrounded by cold stone was exchanged for warm, soundproof walls and carpeting. The shelves that were packed with old junk and heavy boxes were gone as well. The Danvers' had even bought Kara one of the best snare drums available. Kara had sobbed and pulled her adopted family into the tightest hug she could manage. Since then, the basement had become her space to be alone and vent her frustrations, and since joining the band, she would often come down to practice her music until it was perfect. Over time, the basement also adapted a little common area in the corner where she and her friends would often have game night. There was also an easel where Kara would occasionally paint. She would try to paint her view form her old home, or the smiles of her parents faces. She was never able to get those right.

Kara stepped to the drum sitting on its stand in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. Grabbing her sticks, she squared her shoulders and spread her feet apart. With her sticks in playing position, she hit the drum head a few times. Kara shut her eyes, took another deep breath, and began her warm up. 

* * *

 

Only after her hands had begun to hurt from her breakdown/de-stressing session did Kara finally stop. She put her sticks back into their pouch and observed her hands. They were slightly shaky, and she clenched them until they stopped. Feeling slightly better, she pulled out her phone and messaged her friends. 

**Musically Blonde:** Bad news guys, Jack Spheer made a move 

Kara sighed and plopped herself down on the couch staring up at the ceiling. The basement door opened and heavy steps filled the silent room.

Alex came into her field of vision with concern written on her face.

"Want to talk about it?"

Kara only nodded. Alex joined her sister on the couch, the added weight jostling the blonde. Wrapping an arm around her, Alex patiently waited for Kara to speak.

"Jack Spheer asked her out." She finally said.

Alex rubbed her arm and waited for her to continue.

"She said she was going to consider it, and asked for my help to _prepare ~~~~_for the possible date. I couldn't say no to her, even though I really wanted to!" She rested her head against her older sister's shoulder."I think I lost my chance with her." Kara sighed out.

Alex stayed silent for a moment before speaking up. "No, you haven't."

Kara pulled away and stared at Alex incredulously. 

"What?"

"You heard me. You're not out of the running yet."

Kara continued to look at her dumbly.

Alex sighed. "Lena wants your help with her date with Jack, right?" Kara nodded. "This is the perfect opportunity to drop hints, and basically tell Lena your feelings for her. We weren't lying when we said Lena felt the same way about you, even if she doesn't realize it herself yet."

Kara allowed herself to be hopeful. "You think this would work?" She asked quietly.

"I know it will." Alex said with conviction.

Kara pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Alex."

"Anytime, kiddo."

Pulling away, Kara messaged her friends once more.

**Musically Blonde:** Good news, I'm gonna win her back

**Winnie the Poooooh:** Aw, dang. Sorry for jumping the celebratory gun :(

**Major Lane:** Yeah, that's kind of a bummer. We're still proud of you!!

**Board James:** How're you holding up?

Kara smiled at her phone.

**Musically Blonde:** Better now, thanks guys :)

**Major Lane:** WE LUV U KARA

**Winnie the Poooooh:** #teamKarlena !

Alex tapped her sister on the head, pulling her away from her friends.

"Come on, kid, I'll race you to the kitchen. Mom's making pancakes."

Kara instantly perked up and bolted out the basement with a laughing Alex trailing behind her. 

* * *

 

A few hours and a cleansing shower later, Kara opened up the front door to reveal Lena Luthor. The blonde admired her friend excitedly and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, Lena!" She basically shouted.

"Woah, someone's excited to see me." Lena joked.

Kara pulled away and said with a big grin on her face. "You have no idea."

Lena stuttered a bit, and Kara swore she saw the smallest trace of a blush on her face. The blonde grinned wider as Alex came out to greet Lena who was thankful for the rescue.

"Alex! Still haven't gone back to school yet?" If Lena's voice seemed a bit hoarse nobody mentioned it.

"I've got another month left, Luthor. Are you gonna hug me or what?" She asked with arms outstretched.

Lena rolled her eyes but hugged the older Danvers. Alex mouthed a silent 'Smooth' to Kara and offered a thumbs up behind Lena's back which she happily returned.

"Did you want anything from the kitchen, Lena? There were some pizza rolls I wanted eat." Kara asked as she made her way into the kitchen,

Alex let out a puff of laughter and excused herself muttering something that sounded like 'hungry guys'.

Lena watched her go curiously. "Uh, some water would be nice." 

"Head down to the basement, I'll be just a sec!" Kara's voice rang out from the other room.

Lena did as she was told, putting down her bag when she entered the room. She let her gaze travel around the area before settling on Kara's snare drum. Alone in the basement, Lena let her curiosity take over as she stepped towards the drum. She hesitantly reached out to take a pair of sticks from their pouch. Sticks in hand, Lena gave the drum head a few experimental hits. Making sure that Kara still hadn't come down, she began to loudly play around with the drum.

Kara, unbeknownst to Lena, had sneaked down while she was playing and was now casually leaning against a padded wall behind her. She watched for a few more moments before sneaking up behind her and pressing a cold water bottle against Lena's neck.

Lena let out a loud yelp and dropped the sticks directly on the drum head. The sticks hit with two loud bangs and clattered against the carpeted floor. Kara burst laughing at the entire spectacle and Lena huffed as her took on a shade of pink.

"That was cruel." She said, lightly smacking Kara's arm.

"Couldn't resist, sorry."

"No, you're not." Lena help but grin as she took the offending bottle.

"You know," Kara drawled while bending down to retrieve the fallen sticks. "if you wanted me to teach you some snare drum basics I'd be happy to." She inspected the sticks for any damage and shot her friend a warm smile.

"I don't know, Kara. You heard how badly I was playing." Lena looked bashful as she eyed the drum.

"It honestly wasn't too bad. And besides, I won't have you playing paradiddles any time soon." Kara twirled the sticks in her hands and passed them to Lena who was cackling at the word 'diddle'.

"Oh, hush up." Kara chastised and pulled out her spare sticks from their pouch. Once both girls were settled across each other from the drum, Kara began explaining the proper playing position.

"Now, you got to make sure your feet are spread out, and keep your shoulders relaxed. Then your arms should almost be parallel with the drum. The sticks kind of have their own positions. You hold the left in your fingers like this, and the right curled around in between your hand." The blonde demonstrated each instruction as she spoke, and watched Lena expectantly once she finished.

To her credit, Lena's playing stance was almost perfect. She couldn't quite figure out out how to hold the sticks themselves, and after a few minutes of extra help from Kara, Lena almost gave up altogether.

"You just need to-ah jeez. Alright, this calls for some hands on instruction." The blonde huffed and stowed away her sticks. Lena opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but clamped it shut when Kara came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her torso. Kara's front pressed against Lena's back as she tried to properly position the sticks into her hands.

"So you put the left stick in between your middle and ring fingers, like...that." Kara's warm breath puffed against Lena's ear as she explained. "Then you put pressure on the right using you thumb and index finger, and the rest just curl around like so!" 

Lena had barely paid attention to what Kara had said, only focusing on the close proximity of one another. "I, uh, see now. T-thanks, Kara."

"No problem!" Kara said giddily. "You're actually quite the natural at this, now we just need to-!"

Kara was interrupted by the sound of the basement door banging open followed by the loud voices and heavy footfalls of Winn, James, and Lucy. Realizing she hadn't pulled back from Lena, she scrambled away with a flush on her face. Lena found that she could breathe easier once the blonde stepped away.

"There you are!" Winn exclaimed. "We were making plans to head to the beach tomorrow!"

"It's going to be hot as balls tomorrow, so this would be a great day to hang." Lucy explained with a smirk as she looked between the two fidgeting girls.

"I need to get take some shots for an assignment while we're there." James added.

The trio sat themselves down onto the couch and waited for their replies.

Lena fumbled for a response. "Of course! Sounds like a great idea."

Kara nodded vigorously. "Sounds good to me."

Winn whooped and gave James an enthusiastic high five. "Yes! Now that that's out of the way, let's get game night started!" 

* * *

 

The five of them were packing away Monopoly after Lena's victory when Alex finally joined them downstairs with boxes of pizza.

"Hey guys!" She greeted and placed the food on the table. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at work."

"You're forgiven, but only because you brought pizza" Kara said and stuffed her mouth with a large slice.

Alex rolled her eyes. "What game are we playing now?"

"Charades! I'm with James!" Winn shouted.

"Mmmph, I goff Lena!" The blonde pulled Lena against her.

"Alright, seems like its you and me Lucy." Alex gave Lucy a wink and began setting up the game.

Lucy stuttered a bit and turned pink. "Oh, c-cool!"

The rest of the friends all glanced at each other after Lucy's stammering reply, but brushed it aside once the game was set up.

* * *

 

James was the last to leave that night. After seeing him off, Alex and Kara talked as they cleared up the basement.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Alex asked.

Kara's face immediately flushed and she chuckled nervously. "You could say that."

"Spill." Alex sat down with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, well I was kind of teaching Lena how to hold drum sticks, only she couldn't get it right so..." Kara adjusted her glasses before continuing. "I kind of stood behind her and adjusted the sticks properly."

Realization dawned on Alex's face and she gasped. "Oh, my god, Kara! You pulled a Ghost!"

"I know! I didn't even realize i had done it until Winn, Lucy, and James interrupted us!" Kara threw herself onto the couch next to Alex.

"You move a fast, kiddo. I honesty didn't think you'd have it in you." Alex continued to stare at Kara in awe.

Kara scoffed. "Oh, please, as if you don't throw around your own charm. Lucy was practically drooling all over you tonight." She teased.

"Wait-she-Lucy?" Alex sputtered. "I think you're mistaken."

"Pffft, and I thought I was the oblivious one."

Alex continued to gape like a fish as they finished up their cleaning.

"Do you think she likes me?" Alex asked quietly.

"I think so." Kara placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You know, if you're interested, you should follow you own advice."

"And what advice is that?"

"Go for it."  Kara gave Alex's shoulder a squeeze and headed upstairs.

Alex stood alone in the basement for a while before whispering aloud. "Go for it."

She smiled to herself and climbed up the stairs. Casting one last glance into the basement, Alex shut off the light and headed to bed. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guysss. SO it's been a while since I updated! And that is just entirely my fault, but my summer schedule is finally stable. I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up within the next two weeks! Thanks for waiting! If you guys ever want to chat with me or anything, you can find me on tumblr @lenas-kombucha

**Author's Note:**

> A drum major in marching band is the conductor when the band is performing out on the field. Some bands have the director be in charge of conducting but I thought Lucy should have a cool militaristic title and be one of the leaders for the band. Kara plays the snare drum 'cause she found an old one in the Danvers' storage after they took her in so she's used it as a way to channel her emotions in a positve way after she lost her parents and has been in love with it since, and she's really good at it. She still writes for the school newspaper. If you want to see marching bands in action or some cool snare drum moments, please go ahead and watch some videos :)
> 
> I'll be trying to post whenever I can seeing as how I suddenly have a lot of free time on my hands, but for now, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
